


Mots que falten, mots que sobren.

by Patatatxan



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Other, Sexe, encara no sé per què tinc la necessitat d'escriure/publicar coses així però en fi, fetitxe de dir papa? no sé si és la millor traducció però m'enteneu, massa angoixa, revisitant traumes mentre folles? alguna cosa així?
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatatxan/pseuds/Patatatxan
Summary: El fic parteix de la idea que el Hoshi Meguri no Kanshokusha és una sèrie en la què han participat els personatges en el cànon (més o menys) i que inspirats per la relació més o menys paternofilial que tenen en aquest univers, decideixen jugar sexualment amb aquests rols.Jo tampoc sé com d'aquesta idea n'han sortit 8000 paraules però ei, coses que passen.
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Tot comença amb una frase que se li escapa abans que pugui fer res per evitar-ho:

—Yuki, no has imaginat mai que eres el meu papa?

El mira estranyat. Quina en porta ara de cap el Momo? Li ha sentit dir mil xorrades però per què aquest papa —infantil, fora de lloc, estrany— li ha sonat eròtic? Pel somriure trapella que porta a la boca? Perquè venen de rodar aquella sèrie on són el Hope i el Curse? Pare i fill?

Passen alguns segons en els què podria respondre però no sap què dir. Es genera una tensió en l'aire que li fa pensar que, si parla (i potser també si no ho fa), canviarà alguna cosa en la relació que han mantingut fins ara. Una que encara no sap com classificar.

—És igual, ho he dit per dir, suposo. Per un moment t'he pensar com el Hope i...

—Volies que em preocupés per tu com si fossis el meu fill?

Les paraules li ressonen i gairebé li sembla que prenguin forma en el seu cervell. Preocupar-se és un verb, que almenys en el to que l'ha dit, li ha semblat particularment autoritari. Repensa una altra vegada què l'ha portat a dir la maleïda frase. Potser, el involucrar-se massa en aquella obra i amb el Yuki en general. S'ha deixat portar per la fantasia que representa _Aquells qui observen les estrelles_, imaginant-se com aquell pobre noi, el Curse, que ha trobat en el Hope l'únic refugi davant un món hostil i l'ha cuidat, aquell per a qui ho sacrificarà tot i no deixarà de buscar-lo. I, sense entendre el motiu, ha volgut portar-ho fora de la ficció.

—Potser? És estrany.

—No ho sé.

Li somriu amb un somriure que no acaba d'identificar ben bé com l'habitual del Yuki. Segueix sent seré però probablement per la direcció inesperada que ha pres la conversació, no acaba de poder-lo encaixar en els paràmetres habituals.

Abans que pugui intentar entendre que està passant, però, nota una mà decidida que li esbulla els cabells, com si fos una criatura. La comparació li ha sortit instantània i sap que és per suggestió. Però, tot i que el gest podria significar mil coses, en aquell context sembla significar un “sí” al que sigui que li ha demanat que facin.

La mà s'ha instaurat en els cabells gairebé amb mandra i amb certa naturalitat inesperada. Es pregunta què l'ha portat a fer-ho, què està acceptant i què pretenen però un cop trobat aquell contacte no li sembla mala idea quedar-s'hi.

—Papa, doncs?

Encara hi ha un silenci que fa entorpir el desenvolupament de la conversa. Ha dit aquell apel·latiu, davant seu, li ha somrigut mentre ho deia. S'ha atrevit a somriure i a fer veure que sap el que està fent, però el cor li batega depresa i nota una escalfor a les galtes com feia temps que no notava. S'imagina que ha envermellit i no sap què en pensarà el Yuki del color de les galtes, de l'atreviment, de la seva insistència per trencar una altra vegada el que hauria de ser un continu.

La seva relació va a bategades. Cinc anys són força anys per haver-se establert en una dinàmica de convivència, i és evident que tenen rutines i paràmetres, però segueix havent-hi aquella tensió estranya, la que un cop va esclatar en uns lavabos, després d'un concert. Els seus ulls enfebrats amb l'eufòria del concert mirant-lo a ell, no a les fans. Acaronant-li el rostre, besant-lo i escorrent-se. Imaginant-se que les lletres de _Silver Sky_ eren sobre ells. Imaginant que el “Momo”, entretallat, calent, suat, un xiuxiueig gairebé inaudible, portava en ell la resta de coses que no es dirien, que no es podien dir.

Dos companys de feina, de grup. Dos companys que bromegen com si fossin casats. Dos companys que, de tant en tant, baixen l'emoció post-concert tocant-se els cossos. Només això.

El Yuki li ha somrigut com a resposta. Una mena de somriure instantani en sentir aquell “papa” que li ha sonat tan estrany, referit a ell, de boca del Momo. Un somriure que no ha tardat en ennuvolar-se en adonar-se que allò va de debò, que estan fent-ho, que han fet el pas definitiu.

—Yuki, si no vols és igual jo no...

—Yuki?

Tarda uns segons en adonar-se què li està dient amb allò. Porta un somriure més trapella de l'habitual que sembla un avís: hem entrat en terreny de joc, deixa la resta enrere. Empassa saliva sense poder-ho a evitar, ha acceptat sense saber els termes. Cap dels dos els saben, només poden guiar-se per l'expressió de l'altre per saber què està passant.

Es queden una estona callats sense saber què fer després d'haver-se dit que sí.

—Vine a la falda del papa, Momo.

—D'acooord.

Ha allargat l'“o” posant una veu més aguda, més infantil. Comença a generar un estat que li recordi com es sentia quan era un nen. Pensa en els dies en què no parava quiet, que només jugava a futbol i tenia fantasies de ser un gran jugador. Pensa en aquells dies en què les ungles només hi tenia terra i brutícia, tan diferents d'aquell color brillant.

—Papa, papa, per què no juguem a futbol algun dia? Mai trobes temps per mi...

No sap com se li ha escapat, ho ha volgut adornar amb formes juganeres i una veu de nen petit insistent i reconeix alguna cosa en els ulls del Yuki després d'haver pronunciat la paraula màgica.

Sap que potser no hauria d'haver-ho dit. Sap que el tema estava parat a la seva boca des de fa temps, anys, i que havia de sortir en aquella paraula.

—Ja saps que el papa està ocupat, eh? Però sí, hem de jugar algun dia.

—L'altre dia vaig fer una xilena, saps?

—Xilena? Perdona que el teu pobre papa no sàpiga de futbol.

Li fa gràcia que el Yuki s'hagi posat tant en el paper. Gairebé té el riure a punt de boca sinó fos perquè ell també s'hi ha posat massa a fons, perquè es sent un nen amb ganes de jugar, de dir coses que potser no s'atreviria a dir d'una altra forma. No es pot riure per molt que en altres circumstàncies seria risible.

—Papa!! Ja t'ho he explicat molts cops. No m'escoltes!

Està assegut a la seva falda i decideix moure els malucs per fer més evident la rabieta. Potser els mou amb més ganes de les necessàries, potser fa una mica més de fricció en cert punt clau. I abans de continuar la conversa li dirigeix una mirada més seriosa, una que conté una pregunta: et sembla bé?

El Yuki fa un moviment gairebé imperceptible assentint, per un moment el Momo pensa que se l'ha imaginat, però torna a moure el cap un segon cop i no pot evitar somriure com a resposta, tot i que encara nota els nervis a flor de pell.

—Perdona, perdona. Ja saps que el futbol i jo... Però, explica-m'ho.

—D'acord, és quan fas un xut espectacular, et llences mig així...—fa una puntada de peu a l'aire com volent llençant-se contra al Yuki, encara segut a la seva falda, mig estirant la seva esquena contra el seu pit,— i xutes. És una passada.

—Sembla perillós, ves amb compte, eh?

—Papa! No comencis, sempre estàs igual... Com vols que sigui un gran futbolista així?

—Tens raó, tens raó... —diu el Yuki i li passa una mà afectuosa pels cabells—seràs una súper-estrella, veritat?

Per un moment es glaça, torna a ser conscient que és el Momo, un dels dos integrants del _Re:vale _que fa anys que no ha estat capaç de jugar a futbol. Que encara sent certa amargor si veu nens jugant que li demanen que els hi passi la pilota. El Momo que sent que ha fugit amb la música.

—Estàs bé? —diu el Yuki i sap que el to ha canviat, que ja no és el seu papa.

Inspira durant uns segons i intenta tornar ràpidament a l'estat mental anterior: un nen divertint-se amb el seu papa. “Papa” és una paraula que li sona aliena, mai l'hauria utilitzat per referir-se al seu pare, li permet pensar més enllà d'aquest. Un concepte abstracte que pot ser vagament sexual.

Tan bon punt com ha passat el moment en què s'ha deixat emportar per records amargs, la seva ment es troba entre pensaments sexuals més agradables i amb ganes de provar coses noves, de sobte se li ocorre una idea inesperada i somriu pensant el que ve a continuació.

—Clar que estic bé! Súper-bé perquè avui puc jugar amb el papa! Oi que sí?

—Sí, sí, el que tu vulguis.

Encara seu a la seva falda i comença a moure's com si l'estigués cavalcant, un vell joc infantil que de sobte s'ha tornat sexual. Mig cantusseja “Arri, arri tatanet” i fa veure que està divertint-se tractant-lo com si fos un cavall. Mou les cames que abracen les del Yuki, té les mans lliures i està a punt de caure enrere, però el Yuki l'agafa, l'abraça, durant uns segons se l'apropa i es queden units. No li veu el rostre i no sap quina expressió hi du però, per un moment, es sent protegit contra qualsevol cosa. No sap si perquè es sent un nen, o perquè és el Yuki, però sembla que els seus braços podran evitar qualsevol presència externa. Ells dos només en una abraçada.

El moment es trenca i segueixen amb el rol. Qualsevol cosa que hagi passat a l'abraçada, si és que ha passat alguna cosa, suposa que l'ha d'entendre en els termes d'aquell estat particular: papa i fill.

—No em facis aquests ensurts! No veus que et podries haver fet mal!

—Papa només estava jugant, perdona... —diu el Momo i posa una veu llagrimosa, de sobte se li ocorre una frase i la diu abans de penedir-se— No em castigaràs, veritat?

El mira. El mira de nou amb el que sembla curiositat i interès. Sembla veure-hi dubte, què estan fent? Com es parlaran quan això acabi? No hi vol pensar, ja vindrà quan toqui, ara vol jugar fins que no hi hagi més remei que tornar a ser ell.

—No, només m'has espantat, pensa que ets el meu minyó estimat.

Nota de nou l'escalforeta agradable, ventre i galtes incloses. És diferent de la de la calor i les ànsies que encara queden al seu cos després d'haver-lo fregat contra el seu. Fa l'esforç de recordar-se que en els llavis del Yuki aquell estimat no implica, probablement, el que vol que impliqui, que ara no és el Yuki qui parla. S'afanya a respondre:

—Papa jo també t'estimo!

I l'abraça de nou perquè s'ho pot permetre, perquè ara és el seu minyó estimat, perquè és el seu petit, el seu nen. Ara és només instint i ganes d'estimar-lo. Només un cos amb ganes de trobar consol en un altre.

I no fa sentit però en aquesta fantasia prohibida el desitja i el besa. Només un lleuger frec, un tocar de passada, un petó que podria passar per la mostra d'afecte cap al seu papa.

Se'n separa i li somriu.

—No estàs sent una mica trapella?

—Per què papa? No t'agrada que et besi?

—Sembla que algú està amb ganes d'atenció, eh?

—Papa!!

—Sí, sí, no et preocupis.

Li pessiga sense fer-li mal a la galta, com si el renyés i l'acaricia, amb tanta tendresa a la mirada que sap que no pot ser ell, que és només el paper, i tanmateix es rendeix i el besa, i, sense adonar-se'n, els dos comencen a fer-ho amb més ganes. No sap si els papers han caigut o no, no sap si els termes en els què es troben ho permeten, així que segueix pensant en ell com en el seu papa.

Està follant amb ell. Els besos han passat a ser una altra cosa i els seus cossos es premen l'un contra l'altre, amb ànsies de trobar-se. Tenen ànsies però no preses i es perden en carícies que no tindrien sentit en les trobades esporàdiques que han viscut fins al moment. La mà del Momo troba els mugrons del Yuki i s'hi recrea, com si es fascinés per resseguir-los.

—Ara suposo que sí que estàs sent trapella.

L'ha mirat com preguntant-li si encara són dins d'escena, si segueixen en aquells termes, el Momo només li respon:

—Papa, ets tu el trapella.

Els dos sembla que riuen en sentir l'altre. O almenys fan un principi de riure que no acaba de produir-se. No poden negar-se que els excita i potser per allò no poden riure del que estan fent. El Momo acaba trobant la seva llengua en els seus mugrons i justifica l'acte perquè li sembla infantil. El Yuki acaba dient si espera trobar llet i ell només li respon fent-li morros de forma més còmica que enfadada.

I es besen, i es fan un embolic de cossos unint-se en una amalgama de parts que no encaixen però ho intenten. Fa estona que es toquen, i s'exciten, i sembla que els seus membres han anat creixent l'un amb l'altre, frec a frec i entre les seves mans.

—La tinc més gran que tu, papa.

—Te m'estàs fent gran eh, fillet.

Es miren i potser ja ha caigut el joc o potser encara dura. El Momo exagera els gemecs i entona un “papa, papa” que creu que l'excita més a ell que al Yuki. Té els ulls tancats centrant-se en les mans que el toquen i els petons; en la seva mà i el que toca. Mira uns segons al sostre perquè no vol mirar-lo mentre arriba a l'orgasme, i s'escorre entre els seus dits, sentint-se estrany durant uns segons però ignorant aquella sensació i preocupant-se pel seu company que encara no ha arribat. El besa amb ànsies i una nota inesperadament aguda, que s'assembla a un _Momo _que no tocaria sentir en aquell moment, és el detonant del seu orgasme.

Encara té la respiració agitada però es separa lentament del cos del Yuki, ara sí, amb aquest nom. Se'n va ràpidament de l'habitació dient que s'ha de dutxar i no el mira. Creu sentir un Momo però l'ignora. Se'n va directament a la dutxa i es mulla intentant ignorar perquè es sent com es sent. Nota el seu cos mig tremolant i vol pensar que és només pel contrast de la temperatura.

No té sentit que estigui tan trasbalsat. Sap perfectament que ho desitjava, ho ha gaudit, també el Yuki ho ha fet, o almenys ho espera, però ha hagut de fugir i ara té por de sortir del lavabo. Ha desaparegut i probablement l'altre noi es senti fatal, culpable d'alguna cosa que no ha fet. Però el fet de pensar en sortir l'esgarrifa i tarda encara uns minuts en fer-ho.

—Momo, què passa? He fet alguna cosa que...

L'interromp.

—Res, res, de debò, només necessitava una dutxa. Tu també la necessites, oi? Ves a dutxar-te i després parlem, d'acord?

Li fa una petita empenta dirigint-lo cap al lavabo fent veure que tot va bé, que és el mateix Momo amb energies per donar i per vendre de sempre. Amb ànims de fer qualsevol cosa.

—Però...

—Res de peròs. De debò Yuki, després parlem?

Potser ha sonat com una súplica i per això li fa cas. El Momo sospira sense adonar-se i es vesteix amb parsimònia, agafant qualsevol cosa per anar a dormir, s'estira al llit i per uns segons té la fantasia d'adormir-se i ignorar al Yuki. És estúpid i sap que no aconseguirà res, així que decideix esperar-se a que surti i obligar-se a parlar amb ell.

—Ei, ja he sortit.

—Ja ho veig.

Els dos s'adonen de la incomoditat en l'intercanvi. És sorprenent que, encara ara, de tant en tant, sembli que tota la confiança desaparegui en qüestió de segons. Tornen a intentar-ho, però mirant-se resulta difícil.

—T'ajudo a assecar-te els cabells? —pregunta el Momo en veure la melena del Yuki encara massa molla.

—D'acord —li respon amb un xiuxiueig passant-li la tovallola.

El Momo agafa la tovallola i comença a assecar-li els cabells, intentant no perdre's en el seu tacte i en l'acte tan domèstic que ha provocat com si fos natural.

—Yuki, perdona això d'abans... Simplement... Suposo que m'he vist superat per tot...

—No passa res, si vols ho oblidem i fem com si no hagués passat i...

—No, no. No és això. És...

Sospira de nou.

—He tingut por perquè quan acabés l'escena, tornaria a ser jo, el Momo que pertany a _Re:vale _amb el Yuki. L'_idol_ famós que ha de somriure a tota hora. La persona que ha de tenir contentes a les fans. La que ha de portar la responsabilitat de la seva vida. Adult, suposo.

—Momo...

—Ho sé, ho sé, no és per tant però...

O potser sí és per tant. No ho sap, té la sensació que ha canviat alguna cosa, que de debò ha vist alguna cosa d'ell que no volia veure però que desitjava que sortís a la llum.

—No, Momo, està bé, ho entenc, de debò.

Però no creu que ho entengui, ni ell s'entén. Ni sap què li ha passat. No ho ha odiat. Potser en voldria més, potser simplement vol seguir experimentant però aquesta mena de buidor, aquesta sensació d'haver-ho tret tot el fa sentir vulnerable, més fins i tot que quan “era” un nen. I és aquest era, que hauria de ser un actuava, el que veritablement l'estranya.

Els dos es desplacen al llit que comparteixen de tant en tant, quan no els hi queda una altra opció, i el Momo sent que agraeix la companyia, i que no l'importaria una abraçada que no s'atreveix a demanar. Es sent acorralat i alhora consolat pel cos que té al seu costat però que mira cap a una altra banda. Cap dels dos sembla que s'atreveixi a mirar l'altre.

—Momo, el cert és que... T'agraeixo això que hem fet. Entenc que ha estat una cosa d'un cop i ara em sento estrany però alhora... Si t'he fet mal...

Es gira i ara té la necessitat de mirar-lo tot i que potser ell no el miri. El Yuki no tarda a correspondre'l, girant-se.

—No Yuki, no m'has fet mal, de debò. Crec que ho necessitava però alhora feia molt de temps que no pensava en el futbol.

I s'adona que és cert però també és cert que no pensava en ell en aquells termes, que intentava evitar el que se suposa que hi ha entre els dos perquè abans de tot són els _Re:vale. _Que no té temps per deixar de ser aquesta figura pública i que en deixar de ser-ho per uns instants, en cedir a aquest espai en que no era ell ni la seva feina, de sobte, s'ha trobat amb preguntes que portava deixant enrere durant massa temps. Preguntes que vol seguir deixant enrere tot i que es reveli complicat.

—Sé que és egoista i no m'alegro que haguessis de deixar-ho per una lesió però... Sí que m'alegro que això m'hagi permès pogut conèixer-te. —diu amb un xiuxiueig que al final és gairebé inaudible.

—Ens haguéssim conegut igual, estàvem predestinats: jo jugant en un camp de futbol enorme i tu i el Banri cantant per presentar una final important de futbol, o alguna cos així.

El Yuki riu perquè el Momo ha recuperat el to habitual en el qual pot dir qualsevol cosa, per més vergonyosa que sigui, sense problemes. Perquè tot són bromes i si aquest predestinat tenia un pes especial pot dissimular-ho. També amb la menció del Banri, ha estat de passada, es pot ignorar, pot fer veure que ha desaparegut del tot la tensió.

—Si vols un altre dia podem...

—Tornar-ho a fer? T'ha agradat, Yuki? —diu amb més ànims del normal.

—De fet m'agradaria provar...

Sembla que li costa dir alguna cosa i el Momo tarda uns segons en entendre'l. Vol fer ell de nen, és allò, veritat? Vol cedir el control.

—Vols que sigui jo el Papa?

—Sí, però només sí vols i si de debò no...

—D'acord, d'acord, Yuki, però primer deixa'm descansar uns dies ha estat intens —fa una pausa i tot i que han tornat a converses més habituals entre ells s'atreveix a demanar una cosa que no ho és, potser motivat per la vulnerabilitat de l'altre—. Potser sona estrany però... T'importaria que dormíssim abraçats?

No diu res però se li acosta i es torna a sentir protegit, ja no com un nen sinó com el Momo. Entén que encara queden massa dubtes i qüestions difícilment irresolubles entre els dos. Que encara hi ha coses que cal dir, però entre els seus braços i arrupit entre les mantes, pot tenir esperances.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Només un avís de contingut, aquest capítol gira entorn la idea que li Yuki té una relació complexa amb el seu gènere i experimenta, en part, a través del rol sexual. 
> 
> M'agrada pensar en li Yuki d'aquest fic com si fos una persona no binària i estigués en algun lloc de l'espectre queer. No sé si podeu entendre això com a disfòria de gènere, simplement crossdressing o què exactament però en fi, per si de cas, tingueu cura de vosaltres abans de res.

Pensa constantment en aquells "papa" gemegats que li va regalar el Momo. Depèn del dia li semblen terriblement eròtics; d'altres, el fan sentir ridícul.

Tanmateix, si hi ha una cosa que no abandona els seus pensaments és el fet que hagin dormit abraçats. El vapor de la dutxa i del sabó encara deixant un rastre en el seu cos. Els seus braços sens força, deixant-se abraçar, i la pau inusitada de resultar un refugi per ell, de refugiar-se, ell també, en el cos que té davant, el seu cos: Momo.

Porta ja cinc anys convivint amb ell, és inevitable que hagi pensat molt en qui és el seu company i que són però, la insistència amb la què apareix el seu rostre perlat de suor i el seu somriure desgavellat el sorprenen. El Momo se li ha enganxat. Des que el coneix no ha estat capaç de separar-se'n.

Per això el tem: el seu poder sobre ell, la cadència especial amb la què li diu Yuki, les ganes de vida i de menjar-se el món i, alhora, d'amagar-se de tothom en els seus braços. El tem perquè si se'n separa, com ho va fer amb el Ban, no sap què en quedarà d'ell.

Però no vol pensar en tot això perquè abans de ser un membre dels _Re:vale_, vol pensar-se com un individu, com el Yuki, el compositor amb massa son, poques habilitats socials i un pèl rondinaire.

—Yuki, Yuki! Avui també has estat el _gentleman_ perfecte! Què faré si segueixes sent així d'atractiu?

Se'l queda mirant uns segons sense respondre. És ben bé el Momo de sempre, somrient, dient banalitats, intentant crear una bona atmosfera entre tots els treballadors del programa. La seva presència és un calmant.

—Ei Yuki? Què estàs adormit?

—Eh? No... Gràcies _Darling_.

—Darliiing? Ho heu sentit el Yuki m'ha dit _Darling_! Hem de celebrar aquest pas, eh?

Se li ha escapat abans de pensar què deia. No és tan greu si el Momo n'ha fet espectacle és perquè tot i que sigui inusual segueix entrant dintre dels paràmetres establerts de la seva relació a l'escenari, però alhora...

Alhora li preocupa que de tant sentir-li aquell _Darling_ se li hagi enganxat. A ell li tocava el _Honey._ Però sembla que fins i tot els mots del Momo el persegueixen. L'ha envaït amb el seu somriure i esforç i sap que no hi ha manera de deixar-lo fora del què és. Comparteixen massa hores, massa cansament, massa frustracions. Fa sentit que el noti com una presència massa propera. El que no li fa sentit és pensar si el vol encara més a prop o desitja posar distància entre els dos. Pot ser que desitgi les dues coses?

Té por de pensar-se, té por d'adonar-se de coses que prefereix ignorar.

Sospira, gairebé sense adonar-se de que resulta una resposta massa adient al seu estat d'ànim, un cop arriben al seu camerino i es troba només amb ell. Potser davant seu es sent suficientment còmode com per sospirar? Quelcom que l'_idol _Yuki no pot fer davant de gent de la feina?

Abans que pugui pensar-hi gaire el Momo interromp el seu fil de pensaments:

—Yuki, que estàs cansat?

—Ho dius pel sospir?

—Pel sospir, pel _darling, _sembla que estàs un pel...

Fa uns gestos amb les mans. No sap com però l'entén: despistat, empanat, fora de si. Potser aquest últim és un pel dramàtic però és evident que hi ha alguna cosa que li grinyola. No sap què és però li porta rondant pel cap tot el dia, com els gemecs del Momo.

Potser hauria de calmar-se, anar-se a dormir i oblidar-se del que sembla una excepció d'un dia fosc. Tanmateix, en veure'l amb intenció de marxar abans d'ell, d'acomiadar-se, un impuls estrany el fa agafar-lo de la màniga. Un segon impuls li fa dir una paraula que no entén:

—Destrossa'm —diu en un xiuxiueig que espera que no senti.

El Momo el mira amb una cara estranya, no sap si l'ha entès o no però els pensaments del Yuki tremolen. Què implica aquell verb? Què li ha demanat?

—Has dit alguna cosa, Yuki?

—Res, només que... Et sap greu si...

Després del verb s'entrebanca amb fórmules no definitives. Ha de dir-li, de demanar-li de forma clara. És el Momo, és ridícul que tingui problemes per comunicar-s'hi, però pel que sembla no acceptar els seus desitjos sembla un impediment per declamar-los.

—No vols separar-te de mi, és això? —li diu el Momo amb un somriure trapella.

S'està burlant d'ell. És evident, però ha donat en el clau i no sap com reconduir la conversa.

—No cal que facis aquesta cara Yuki si vols que estigui amb tu no passa res, eh? O potser vols alguna altra cosa?

Sembla que el Momo se li ha avançat. “L'altra cosa” és una indirecta tan directa que s'alegra de no haver-la de dir. Tanmateix, sap que finalment haurà de dir-la, no li queda una altra opció. De moment, però, es queda en el primer pas:

—Pots venir al meu pis, si vols...

—Com vols que li digui que no al meu _Darling!_

El _Darling _li sembla una gerra d'aigua freda. No és el que vol sentir dir-li quan estan sols. Però no diu res. Fan el trajecte al pis amb silenci. Els pensaments del Yuki segueixen rodant aquell verb estrany entre els seus llavis que sap que vol dir alguna cosa que no s'atreveix a pensar. Destrossar-lo.

Què implica un desig de trencar-se? De ser trencat a mans d'un altre. Cedir el control? Sentir-se desaparèixer en la pròpia carn per esdevenir alguna altra cosa?

Té por perquè sembla que hi ha alguna conclusió propera que no s'atreveix a tocar però vol emergir. De fet, no sap si li fa més por que aparegui d'una vegada aquella conclusió donant certa pau; o que no aparegui mai mantenint-se sa i estalvi.

Arriben i s'ha de decidir a dir-li de la forma més directa que s'atreveix:

—Momo, et recordes de l'altre dia que... En fi, vam acabar...

—Yuki des quan ets tímid amb mi? Vols follar, veritat?

Riu una mica, la timidesa no ha estat mai part de la seva relació. O si més no de cara a galeria. Porten compenetrant-se massa temps, sabent com reaccionar a les frases de l'altre, què dir per tal de generar reaccions en el públic. Tanmateix, quan toca dir certes coses, a soles i sobre temes complexos les coses van més lentes i insegures.

Han tardat cinc anys en poder parlar del Ban. Cinc anys i encara queden restes de no saber què fer-ne de la seva absència-presència.

Pensa en aquell follar. Sí, vol follar però vol tantes altres coses que sembla que el verb no acaba de servir-li.

—Tens raó —fa una pausa—. De fet pensava en fer com l'altra dia però aquest cop jo voldria...

—Yuki què se n'ha fet de la teva eloqüència habitual? Vols que sigui el teu papa, és això?

Aquest Momo disposat a fer-li la punyeta, amb un to autoritari fa que comenci a sentir les ànsies del que vindrà. Però encara no ho ha dit tot, encara no pot lliurar-se a les seves mans.

—De fet, et sonarà estrany però... —una altra pausa on aprofita per anar directament a pel que necessita, agafa la bossa i continua mentre treu el vestit de dins— Et faria res tractar-me de princesa?

Els ulls del Momo inicien un gest de sorpresa que no acaba de formular-se. El Yuki sent el seu cor a les orelles, esperant una resposta que li fa por escoltar. No es va atrevir a dir-ho mai allò, ni al Ban, ni a ningú. No sap perquè encara guarda aquell vestit que va guardar d'una feina ja fa temps. No entén perquè moltes de les seves fantasies han acabat arribant a aquell vestit. I no sap què fer-ne de la reacció del Momo i què n'espera de tot allò.

—D'acord, Yuki, com vulguis —gairebé li sembla sentir tendresa en el seu to, però no sap si s'ho imagina i encara es sent massa nerviós per tenir-ho clar—. Però abans de res... L'altre dia potser vam precipitar-nos una mica.

El Yuki s'espanta. Potser no vol fer-ho amb ell? Es penedeix d'haver-se ofert a continuar i no sap com dir-s'ho? Encara el recorda vulnerable, entre els seus braços, i tot i que va voler entendre que aquell estat d'ànim estrany havia estat també alliberador, potser no va ser així. Comença a sentir-se culpable per ser massa egoista i només pensar en ell.

—No, no, no. Yuki no sé que estàs pensant però no facis aquesta cara. Vull fer-ho, vull dir-te princesa i si et vols posar aquest vestit em faràs molt feliç —fa una pausa i li sembla que ha envermellit, inusual en ell—. El que volia dir-te és que tinguem alguna paraula de seguretat.

Es tranquil·litza una mica. Sembla que el Momo també ha pensat en seguir fent això que no sap ni què és. Follar? Jocs de rol sexuals? Deixar-se emportar massa per un fetitxe de dir “papa” a qui t'està tocant? Entendre's (l'un a l'altre i a si mateixos) utilitzant parts que desconeixien que els hi eren pròpies?

Suposa que simplement s'estan deixant emportar. I tot i que té por vol intentar-ho.

—Suposo que no la necessitarem, —continua el Momo— però em quedo més tranquil si hi ha alguna paraula per parar la simulació? Vull dir, l'altre dia tot va ser molt intens i no vull fer-te mal sense voler.

S'ha anat fent petit mentre parlava i té ganes d'abraçar-lo però és conté. Li agradaria saber si té dret a fer-ho però té por de trencar l'equilibri fràgil que els ha permès arribar al pis, que li ha permès ensenyar-li aquell vestit.

—D'acord.

—Que et sembla mandarina?

—Mandarina?

Somriu una mica. Li ha fet gràcia.

—He llegit que les paraules de seguretat han de ser coses totalment desvinculades del sexe i...

—Em sembla bé, Momo, no et preocupis. Només m'ha fet gràcia.

Li somriu com a resposta i potser li sembla més atractiu que de costum. Veure'l dubtar del que fa just quan està a punt de cedir-li el seu control, almenys en part, fa que senti certa tendresa per l'home que té al davant.

Sense dir res decideix desvestir-se, poc a poc i davant seu, per posar-se el vestit. Rosa amb una faldilla amb volants i tan estereotipadament femení que li fa vergonya reconèixer el seu desig en ell. No sap què l'atreu d'allò. No sap per què ha caigut en la idea més tòpica de feminitat que té al cap. Tanmateix, mentre es posa aquell vestit i se'l deixa caure entre les cames, té la temptació de fer voltes per veure si la faldilla gira amb ell. Sent les cames desprotegides. Saber que vesteix calçotets i faldilla fa sentir-lo estrany. Tot plegat ho és, però alhora no pot parar de mirar-se el vestit amb una excitació estranya.

—Princesa, estàs adorable.

El mira i veu que està demanant-li permís. Un interrogant a la seva mirada, un “et sembla bé que comencem?” Assenteix per assegurar-li que sí, que ho vol, però la seva ment s'ha quedat en aquell “princesa” que li ha demanat. Li sona dolç, li sona que no pot pertànyer-li, que aquell femení no pot acabar de fer-se'l seu i que, tanmateix, el representa en certa manera. Vol sentir-lo més, vol tornar a tenir aquesta sensació nova així que decideix apropar-se:

—De debò, papa?

—Sí, la meva princeseta sempre està preciosa. Vols venir amb el papa a seure aquí?

Li senyala entre les seves cames i tot i que podria ser sexual i probablement ho acabi sent —de fet des que s'ha posat aquell vestit es nota que el seu penis té ganes d'anunciar la seva presència tot i que encara no se li hagi posat dur del tot—, en un primer moment seure entre les seves cames li sembla quelcom més propi d'un papa i la seva princeseta.

Li ha fet gràcia el diminutiu i pensar-se com a tal. Una princeseta, ell, el _gentleman _perfecte_, _una princeseta que busca el seu papa perquè li faci cas. No sap què fer-ne d'aquella excitació però s'asseu i es mig repenja en el seu pit. No tarda en sentir-se mig abraçat per un braç i en notar l'altre ma acariciant-li el cabell.

—Vols que el papa et faci unes trenes?

—Sí, papa!

Ho ha dit amb una veu aguda, poc pròpia i s'ha deixat emportar per l'emoció infantil que imagina que sentiria sent la seva princeseta. Potser ara sí que actua amb la seva part més sexual, no ho sap. Però de moment es relaxa notant el tacte dels seus dits trenant-li els cabells, amb una destresa que no imaginava pròpia del Momo.

Acaba ràpid i fa que es miri en el reflex de la pantalla del mòbil per veure el resultat. No es veu gaire però el que entreveu li fa venir ganes de mirar-se, vestida així i amb aquelles trenes així que decideix dir-s'ho:

—Papa, puc anar a mirar com em queda?

—Sí clar, anem els dos?

Li assenteix i els dos s'aixequen lentament dirigint-se a un mirall més gran que té al lavabo. Arriba i es reconeix, no ha canviat tant, però veure's amb el vestit rosa i les trenes fa que aquell femení amb el que s'ha començat a identificar fa uns minuts enrere tingui sentit. Segueix veient-se a ell, el Yuki, l'_idol _de la masculinitat inqüestionable, ara vestit amb un vestit rosa i sentint-se una princesa. Sentint-se que allò també forma part del que sigui que implica el seu nom, el seu jo.

“Yuki” també hauria de poder emplenar-se d'aquella nova imatge, vestit de rosa i amb ganes de sentir-se més “la” que “el”. Però el cert és que no sap si s'atreviria a fer-ho fora d'aquell context així que aprofita per trobar-se en aquell _ella_ que potser ha desitjat a mitges durant força temps.

—Papa, gràcies per fer-me aquestes trenes.

—Gràcies a tu per deixar-me fer-te-les.

Es miren i el Yuki no sap si el veu a ell o aquesta figura estranya que s'han inventat que és el “papa”. El cert és que li agradaria quedar-se en aquest gest una eternitat, una mirada còmplice i espontània que, en els segons que dura no porta més complicacions i que només amb el pas d'aquests es torna complicat. És ridícul i ho sap, però el pensament se li ha aparegut abans que hagi pogut fer res per eliminar-lo.

—M'expliques un conte?

—Com vulguis, princesa.

El Momo porta un somriure i no hauria d'estranyar-li, poques vegades no el veu amb aquesta expressió. No sap si és perquè aquella paraula encara li produeix efectes estranys, o perquè detecta alguna cosa que no sap interpretar en ell; però el cert és que el captiva i només vol deixar-se perdre.

Es deixa emportar per la ma que el du a seure, de nou, entre les seves cames. No sap per què aquella postura ha esdevingut una mena de norma entre els dos, almenys mentre simulen ser altres coses. Tanmateix, el cert és que sentir-se abraçada per tot el cos del Momo la fa sentir més propera a aquesta _a _que s'ha filtrat en el seu jo en una confusió que no acaba d'entendre.

—Quin conte vols que t'expliqui?

—No ho sé papa, un que sigui maco.

—Mmm el teu papa no sap explicar contes...

—Papa, m'ho has promès! M'ho has promès!

Es deixa emportar per aquesta mena d'egoisme infantil i no es reconeix. Quan de temps fa des l'últim cop que ha actuat així? No ho sap. No té problemes en dir el que pensa ignorant el que s'espera d'ell en determinats contextos socials, sap que a vegades exaspera al Momo, també al Banri, sent massa directe en temes que tothom sap que hauria de callar-se. També a vegades si alguna cosa no li agrada és capaç de dir-ho, fins i tot si sona més fred del que hauria de sonar, però reclamar atenció d'aquesta manera, cridar un “mira'm només a mi durant una estona”, és quelcom que queda de lluny del que se suposa que és.

—D'acord, d'acord... Hi havia una vegada una princesa molt bufona que es divertia jugant amb un monstre. El monstre l'havia trobada sola i trista plorant per un príncep que havia desaparegut fa temps i que no s'atrevia a anar a buscar.

»El monstre admirava molt a la parella i només desitjava que tornessin a estar junts, regnant en aquell bonic regne en pau i harmonia, però mentre el príncep no tornava va decidir que faria companyia a la princesa.

» Va passar el temps i tot i que el príncep i la princesa es van retrobar, per algun motiu van decidir que ja estaven bé com estaven. Que ara qui havia de ser al costat de la princesa era el monstre, que tot seguiria com fins ara però el monstre...

—No, papa. No m'agrada aquest conte.

—Per què?

—Perquè la princesa no ha pensat mai que fos un monstre. La princesa va conèixer un camperol que no sabia res de prínceps i princeses però que sempre somreia. I amb el seu somriure va engrescar-la per no redir-se i seguir endavant amb ell. Sense adonar-se que, amb el pas del temps, el camperol havia esdevingut un príncep. Que sempre ho havia estat. Que valia més la pena instaurar una anarquia i ignorar la monarquia.

El Momo riu en sentir-lo i el Yuki, ara sí, amb aquest nom, s'adona que potser ha trencat el pacte. Es sent un pel avergonyit per haver-se deixat emportar per la seva defensa del Momo. Potser no ho hagués fet de forma tan directa sinó estiguessin en aquesta situació, sinó estigués donant-li l'esquena i sense haver d'enfrontar-se als seus ulls, sinó es sentís protegit pel seu cos.

—Pobres monstres, si també són macos.

—Llavors no vull ser una princesa, vull ser un monstre.

—El meu bitxo, millor?

—Mmm... No sé.

Es perden en una conversa que no sembla portar a cap lloc. Però des que ha trencat el ritme de la fantasia amb la presència de coses que recorden qui acostumen a ser, de sobte, la urgència del seu cos se li ha fet més evident.

Vol oblidar-se que ara torna a sentir-se massa Yuki i poc princesa. Pensa en aquell murmuri, aquell “destrossa'm” que encara li volta pel cap i es gira i sense preàmbuls el besa. De forma juganera i que encara podria passar com quelcom propi de la relació que simulen. El mira per assegurar-se, de nou, que allò funciona, que està dintre del pacte i li diu a cau d'orella que li digui “princesa” quan s'escorri.

Li sembla veure un color vermell que apareix a les seves galtes, inusual, que no sap si ha estat pel princesa o per la seva ma que ja toca el seu penis, a través de la roba. Potser li posa veure'l més ansiós de l'habitual, potser simplement tot l'escenari és estúpid. El Yuki no té ganes de pensar-hi gaire i es dedica a seguir tocant-lo.

—Princesa!

—Que t'estàs a punt de córrer, papa?

El papa li sona tan obscè que comença a entendre perquè tenia la temptació de dir-lo des de fa estona en un context així.

—N-no però... M'agradaria que...

No li deixa temps per respondre i amb la boca intenta obrir-li la bragueta. No sap perquè li ha vingut aquest impuls però imagina que el trobarà atractiu fent-ho. S'adona que ell també es troba sexy, excitat i amb ganes de llepar-lo. Vol recuperar el control de qui és fent una mamada? De debò? Li sembla patètic però alhora es sent una mica més ell mentre utilitza la seva boca per intentar lluitar contra el botó. No hi ha manera i ho fa només amb la cremallera, que si que aconsegueix baixar.

—Guau...

Sembla que ha deixat al Momo sense paraules així que el mira, des de la postura en la qual està i li diu un “t'agrada papa?”, mentre els seus dits ja s'han encarregat d'alliberar el seu penis. Continua centrant-se només en el plaer de l'altre per no pensar que comença a sentir certes preguntes a les què no val la pena respondre. Vol perdre's i li sembla que si ho fa en un orgasme del Momo és una bona opció.

Se'l menja perquè té ganes de massa coses que no entén. Se'l menja i li sembla sentir sospirs reprimits de l'altre. Nota com li retira les trenes i el mira amb curiositat per veure el seu rostre.

—Ets massa bell, Yuki.

Li ha dit Yuki i l'ha tractat en masculí. S'ha trencat definitivament el pacte. S'ha trencat i no sap què fer-ne però quan l'altre està a punt d'escórrer-se l'avisa i retira la boca mentre decideix fer-se quatre estrebades maldestres al seu membre per acabar amb el seu desig sense que hagi de ser tocat.

S'han escorregut els dos. Nota el seu cor accelerat i suposa que el de l'altre també estarà igual. Tanmateix, tot i la suor generada per tots aquells líquids i ànsies, de sobte, té fred i ganes de treure's el vestit. Ganes d'esborrar desitjos que no entén.

—Vaig a dutxar-me, tinc fred.

—Yuki, no fugis de mi, sisplau. He dit alguna cosa que...

—No, només tinc fred, de debò.

—D'acord, però i si ens dutxéssim junts?

S'ho ha dit amb timidesa, amb por de veure què en pensa. No ho han fet mai això, és una altra novetat i sembla que cada passa nova sigui un gran pas, quelcom que han d'interrogar-se amb tots els dubtes, exposant-se.

El seu primer impuls ha estat dir que no, que prefereix estar sol i recompondre's, però el cert és que el to del Momo ha estat tan vulnerable que l'ha travessat impossibilitant negar-se. No pot negar-li el seu contacte. No pot i hi ha una part d'ell que no vol sentir-se sol després del que sigui que li passa.

—D'acord, som-hi.

—Gràcies.

I és un “gràcies” petit, gens efusiu, poc semblant al Momo públic. Li fa venir ganes de ser ell qui ara l'abraci. No entén per què té tantes ganes d'abraçar-lo.

Es posen dins de la dutxa-banyera i comencen a rentar-se des d'una distància prudent, sense ànims de tocar-se però sense poder ignorar la presència de l'altre. No diuen res en un principi tot i que sí es toquen sense voler, o volent a mitges, riuen una mica i es miren, com si sentissin vergonya, com si juguessin, escapant-se'ls-hi banalitats dels llavis, esquitxant-se.

D'alguna manera acaben seient amb l'aigua que han acumulat, plena de restes de sabó, el Yuki al darrere estirant els braços i rodejant-lo.

—I això? —li pregunta amb una rialla entre les síl·labes, referint-se a l'abraçada.

—Et molesta?

—No, al contrari, per mi et pots quedar així per sempre.

—No exageris.

—No exagero, Yuki. Estic entre els braços del Yuki, _gentleman_ adorat per tothom.

Sospira, torna a ser el _gentleman, _l'_idol_, fins i tot en aquella banyera només amb el Momo.

—T'he molestat? Perdona no volia...

—No, Momo és igual només... —fa una pausa i mira el vestit que ha deixat sobre la tassa del vàter amb cura de que no s'arrugués—. Pensava en el princesa, en el _gentleman, _en el Yuki, en el _darling _i en els mil noms que tinc. No et passa a vegades que et preguntes qui ets?

Es sent prou ridícul i amaga el rostre entre els cabells del Momo, fan olor a sabó i li fan pessigolles.

—Què em fas al cabell?

S'adona de l'impuls estrany i s'aparta.

—Res, res.

—No m'importa, Yuki. I... Bé, l'altre dia era jo qui et deia papa i encara recordo el sentir-me estrany, el pensar en coses que feia temps que no pensava, el fer-me nen de nou i pensar-te a tu com... No sé Yuki, jo tampoc sé qui soc a vegades...

—Ja però...

Pensa en el princesa, en no saber què impliquen les _a _i si li agraden o no. Pensa en el vestit rosa. Pensa en ell dalt d'un escenari, ballant i brillant, suant i sabent que sempre, al seu costat és ell. Tenint por d'algun focus caient i tanmateix gaudint del moment en que sap que el seu company està en el mateix estat que ell, eufòric.

Pensa en dicotomies que mai ha acabat d'entendre. En el cabell llarg, en ser un _gentleman, _en el somriure del Momo, en qualsevol cosa que fa i si pot tenir sentit encabir-la en un blanc o un negre. Pensa en qui és i qui pot ser, pensa en separar-se del cos al que s'abraça per intentar conèixer-se més o quedar-se abraçat per veure si aconsegueix entendre alguna cosa.

—Vull dir el princesa...

—T'ha molestat tot i que el volies sentir, Yuki?

—No, el volia sentir dels teus llavis, m'ha posat calent i m'ha agradat però...

—Té a veure amb que no m'hagis deixat ajudar-te a ejacular?

Es fa un silenci. És probable que hi tingui a veure, no ho sap.

—Pot ser. Per un moment m'he sentit estrany i no he volgut que em toquessis.

—Yuki... Gràcies per dir-m'ho almenys, em sap greu si...

—No et disculpis Momo. Suposo que la gent quan fa aquest tipus de coses no acaba tan baldada, no? Simplement criden quatre “papes” i follen a gust, no?

Es riuen els dos i el Yuki no para de pensar en que sí, que potser és un dramàtic i que no n'hi ha per tant. Que no l'importaria continuar explorant amb el Momo el que sigui que ha vist més clar quan s'ha deixat emportar per una fantasia estranya. Que li agradaria poder dir-li més clarament certes coses. Coses que encara no s'atreveix a dir després de cinc anys compartint escenaris. Pensa en quin grau d'intimitat tenen, es poden banyar junts i quedar-se abraçats, poden follar quan volen, poden dir-se xorrades sense problemes i tanmateix...

Tanmateix sembla que encara queden massa coses a dir i que mai n'hi ha prou, que sempre han d'anar amb cura de no trencar alguna cosa que es manté en equilibri, de no trencar una frontera invisible que els permet seguir estar junts i separats alhora.

Surten del bany perquè l'aigua comença a refredar-se i no es poden permetre constipar-se. El Yuki es vesteix amb qualsevol cosa i es dirigeix a agafar alguna cosa per menjar, agafa una mandarina i li fa gràcia la coincidència.

—Guau Yuki, pots deixar de ser tan sexy?

Es sorprèn amb el comentari i s'adona que, potser, llepar-se els dits _emmandarinats_ pot ser considerat sexy. Es dirigeix al Momo, li fa obrir la boca amb un “ahh” i li fa empassar un grill de la fruita. Veu com empassa pel coll i només pensa en aquella olor pròpia de la fruita, que ara anirà vinculada a ell, com tantes altres coses.

—Qui és el sexy ara?

—Yuki! Però si has estat tu!

Estan jugant en terreny conegut i no sap si això es tornarà sexual (no en té gaires ganes ja) però ara viu amb menys angoixa tot plegat i nota com alguna cosa dins seu es tranquil·litza. La quotidianitat dels seus diàlegs amb el Momo li pot servir de brúixola per intentar trobar-se en el caos que ha trobat dins seu.

Pot reconèixer-se en aquesta versió d'ell, pot intentar pensar-se més enllà de tot això, també, però, mentrestant intentarà recordar la pau que sent en aquests petits instants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si vull pensar gaire en tot això que he escrit. Millor no hi penso gaire i, sobretot, espero que ningú ho entengui com una mena de patologització de tenir fetitxos, pensar que només la gent amb traumes té aquests impulsos ni, per l'altra banda, pensar que pel fet que et qüestiones el teu gènere ets algú amb un trauma.  
És complex i per mi té més a veure amb que tothom té traumes (o potser ferides, no cal utilitzar aquesta paraula) i crec que fa sentit que apareguin durant experiències intenses com poden ser trobades sexuals poc habituals.  
És graciós perquè quan vaig tenir aquesta idea vaig llegir un article, força interessant, sobre BDSM, age play, gent LGTB+, queer, sobretot trans i en fi, suposo que també ha influït en això i, en part, depèn de com es miri, també pot fer pensar en com es pensen aquestes qüestions i el risc habitual de fer-ne patologia.  
En fi, jo que sé, tot això per dir que em sap greu no haver escrit simplement un fic on, sense explicacions ni hòsties, la gent es posa a follar feliçment i diu un "daddy" sense problemes.  
De nou, encara no entenc ni perquè m'estic enrotllant tant aquí ni perquè he escrit 8000 paraules sobre això. Send help i tal.

**Author's Note:**

> El graciós és que això va sortir de la meva mig indignació de no poder shipejar-los (o no del tot) en el Hoshimeguri perquè m'agradaven més com a pare-fill, vaig seguir estirant la idea i se'm va ocórrer això.  
Editat: per cert tinc la necessitat que tot i que aquí parlo directament de la relació del Hoshi Meguri com si fos paterno-filial, no té perquè ser-ho, simplement és la meva interpretació i el que va iniciar el fic.


End file.
